


Not the husband type

by Clexa_sanvers_nyssara



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara/pseuds/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara
Summary: Random ideas or prompts about Avalance and probably some Zari/Amaya.Most recent prompt: Double Date





	1. Last Phone Call

She would be fine, the team would find a way to get back to her, well thats what she hoped.  
The waverider had been malfunctioning for days and without jax no one knew how to fix it, so here she was lying on the cold hard ground, bleeding out, stabbed in the chest.

She fought to keep her eyes open, desperate for help. She had faced many life threatening injuries in the league with Nyssa, as the black canary and even when she was travelling with the legends but she knew that this was the end. She tried to focus on old memories of laurel and her dad but there was one face was overpowerimg these memories. It was Ava. She wanted to call her one last time, to tell her how she felt. This was her last chance.

Pulling her ohone out of her pocket with a shaky hand she pressed the call button. Panic took over her body, she didnt register the pain from her injuries just the fear of telling ava how she felt. After a few rings Ava picked up the phone, as Sara let out a sigh.

'Hello Captain Lance, what is the meaning of this call, have your team broke time.. again?' Sara steadied her breathing before she started to speak.  
'Nope, time is fine Agent Sharpe.' Ava started to speak again before Sara finally blurted it out.  
'Iloveyouandijustwantedyoutoknowbefore..' she stopped herself before she could tell the agent about her current situation.  
Ava didn't respond , all Sara could hear was her abnormaly heavy breathing.  
'O-okay um..' Ava stopped 'Before what?' She asked in confused voice.  
'Before you get annoyed with me again.' Sara joked hoping Ava would believe her.  
'I could never not be annoyed at you Sara, but' Ava sighed 'but i still love you. So Sara Lance, would you go on a date with me?'  
'Of course' She felt guilty knowing that there wouldn't be an actual date but she wanted to hear Ava happy.  
'Good'  
Sara laughed and decided it was time, she couldn't stay awake much longer.  
'Goodbye Ava Sharpe and always remember that I love you' she whispered as she ended the call. Her eyes finally closed as she slipped away peacefully imagining what that date could have been like.


	2. Early Morning Kiss

Sara woke up with an unfamiliar situation, someone was lying next to her or more accurately, on top of her. The room was still dark as Sara tried to move from underneath the person. She thought back to the night before, the new years party and then she remembered Ava, She remembered Ava walking up to her at midnight and kissing her, she remembered her surprise to Ava's actions. And now Ava was lying on top of Sara pinning between the the wall, the bed and her.  
Unsure how to wake Ava up she continued to try and move, however she was unsuccessful. So she tried whispering in her ear, asking her to move, still mostly unsuccessful she tried to tickle her. However all Ava did was move more on top of her to get away from the tickling. She just wanted to get up and eat breakfast but now Ava was fully lying on top of her small frame. She was in perfect position to kiss Ava so she started to plant small kisses along Ava's jawline. Finally Ava started to stir. Sleepily Ava started to kiss Sara back while mumbling incoherently. Sara told her to go back to sleep as she slipped out from underneath.  
A short while later, as Sara was finally preparing her breakfast she felt a pair of soft arms encase her from behind. She tensed at first until she realised it was just Ava who still seemed half asleep and unaware of anyone else in the room. Sara turned around and gave her a small kiss as she heard Zari loudly shout 'Hand me your money', obviously they had been betting on her and Ava again. Once Ava had realised Zari was in the kitchen she blushed and took a step back from Sara, but Sara just pulled her back to the counter.  
Ava gradually relaxed throughout breakfast, engaging in conversations with the other team members and openly kissing Sara.  
For once in her life she has finally found a family.


	3. Soulmate and Emeny Marks

Growing up I was always told that on my 16th birthday at the exact time I was born I would get 2 names, one on each wrist, my biggest enemy and my soulmate. It always excited me to think about getting my soulmate mark but scared me to know who my biggest enemy would be.  
Throughout school I would always wonder if anyone there would be my soulmate or enemy but I knew I had to wait until I was 16 to actually know.  
The closer I got to 16 the less I cared about the marks that would appear, I decided that the soulmate mark wouldn't determine who I should date when I didn't even have it yet. My parents always told me that I should wait until I'm 16 so I could find my soulmate and start my life with them, but what if I didn't know my soulmate already, was I supposed to wait for them still.  
When it was finally my birthday I could feel the marks, they burned into my skin for days but I refused to look. I was too nervous, what if my soulmate was someone who I didn't like, did I have to spend my life with them.  
My parents made me sit at the kitchen table so we could look at them together. As I took off the leather cuffs that hid them I felt my heart rate increase. I finally looked at them. How was that possible, they were both the same, engraved in both my wrists was the name Sara Lance. Even my parents were confused, I've never heard anyone say they had the same name for their enemy and their soulmate it had to be a mistake.  
Whenever anyone asked to see them I always refused, I never told anyone about the name.  
Eventually I stopped caring and dated other people because I wouldn't let Sara Lance dictate my life.  
Years passed and I joined the time bureau, I never thought about the name marked on my wrist, many times I forgot there even was a name. Until I was staring down the barrel of my own gun, as Sara Lance, Captain of the Legends, aimed the gun at me. Of course my soulmate was the leader of a bunch of idiots. Why couldn't she just be my enemy?


	4. Picking Flowers

When I was young there was this girl, her name was Nyssa, she died when we were both 18. I visit her grave at least once a week. On the way to the cemetery there's a beautiful garden with roses that over hang onto the pavement, sometimes I pick one or two on my way. I know I shouldn't but they're always so beautiful and Nyssa would love them.  
But yesterday I was caught, the woman who lived their noticed me from the window, she didnt say anything so I hurried off.  
Today however, as I walked past she was outside waiting with a bunch of flowers, as soon as she saw me she handed the roses to me and demanded that she should come with me to see if this person is pretty enough for the flower theif. I was shocked and unsure if what to say so I started to walk as the woman followed me. I started telling her who was receiving the flowers. I told her stories of Nyssa. However I didn't know how to tell her that we were on the way to a graveyard. How do you tell someone that you are walking to a graveyard not a person's house?  
I decided to just continue walking and telling stories until we were close to the cemetery, when I decided to tell her that she died when we were 18. As soon as she heard what I had said she stopped in her tracks and turned to pull me into a hug.  
'Let's go see if this girl was worthy then.' She whispered while looking over to the graveyard. I showed her to where Nyssa was buried. She stayed back at first to give me time but eventually joined me. She kneeled down near the gravestone and whispered 'I hope you enjoy the roses' as I placed them on the stone.  
I was greatful that someone was there with me, someone to hold me as I cried, someone who listened to me.


	5. Day at the Zoo

The last time they'd all had days off was after they'd broke time; no anachronisms, no mallus, no time bureau.  
So today they decided to go the zoo.  
Amaya leads the group, trying to contain her excitement as she held Zari's hand. Ray walked behind them, broadly grining while taking photos of the pair in front and of the entrance to the zoo.  
Sara trails behind the group, dissapointed that Ava hadn't arrived yet. Ray tries to pull her into many photos on their way but she just wanted to wait for Ava. 'Come on Sara, she'll be here soon, don't worry' They all told her as they tried to focus her at entire on other things.  
Nate whined slightly when he saw the line to enter the zoo, 'Why don't we have superseed so we could just zoom in there.' - Amaya laughs before pulling Zari closer to her.  
They were in the line for a few minutes when they saw Sara suddenly run out the line and into Ava's arms. Ray immediately started taking picture after picture of the couple. When Sara and Ava return to the line Nate asks 'You good now?'

Sara just closes her eyes, rests her head in Ava's neck and mumbles.  
'Can we go see the birds first and then the tiger?' Zari asks the group. Mick grumbles as usual as Nate and Amaya nod in agreement.  
Finally, once in the zoo they start to head towards the birds. Zari face lights up as the birds finally come into view, tugging Amaya's hand towards them. Amaya jumps at the sudden movement and grabs Sara's hand who pulled Ava with her. They weaved through parents and children who all stopped to laugh at the excited adults. Nate, Ray and Rory all followed behind laughing at their antics.  
They all walk through the forest of birds, admiring their beautiful colours and listening to their chirps.  
'Sorry miss' A small boy exclaimed as he ran straight into the back on Ava's legs and fell down on the floor. Ava instantly kneeled on the floor to help the small boy up and check for any injuries.  
'Are you okay? It's an amazing place, isn't it. All the birds are beautiful'  
'I'm okay, miss. I like all the birds' the boy leaned closer to ava's ear to whisper 'but I love the colourful ones more'  
Ava laughed at the boy and pulled him into a small hug. The boys parents soon joined then, telling the boy that he shouldn't run out of their sight while also thanking Ava for her kindness towards the boy.  
Finally they set off to see the tiger, which Sara was most excited to see. As they got close Ray slowed his walking.  
'Do we have to.. um.. to go in.. in there? What if it breaks the glass and eats us?'  
'You don't have to, but I promise you it won't escape?' Amaya explained to him.  
Ray eventually followed them to the tiger enclosure. Sara was in awe at the tiger, she thought it was beautiful to see. They'd come in contact with tigers before but Sara thought this particular one was even better.  
'It's like you beautiful but still feirce' Ava informed Sara as she turned her around to kiss her. The team have to wait for Ava and Sara to stop kissing before they can continue through the zoo.  
The whole team had an amazing day wondering around the zoo, seeing all the animals and buying everything in the shop at the end.


	6. Height Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short and probably had many mistakes because I wrote it at 2am so sorry in advance, x

The first thing Ava notices about Sara is her height, she was much smaller than Ava had anticipated. The second thing she noticed was her ability and need to annoy everyone in the room. However, she learnt rather quickly that Sara was short but deadly.  
The second time Ava notices her height is on the waverider while Sara is trying to reach a book from the top shelf in her office. Ava thought how cute Sara looked while struggling to reach it. Obviously she offered to help but Sara was stubborn, she didnt like help so she refused and continued to struggle until she stood on a chair to finally reach it.  
The third time was their first kiss. It was awkward, Sara was on her tips toes as Ava half to slightly lean down. They had to find a more comfortable way.  
They tried many different ways: Sara jumping on her, Sara wearing tall heels while Ava was wearing flat shoes (this idea was instantly refused for that sake of Sara's feet) but nothing was very comfortable. Eventually decided to just stick to their original way of Sara on her tippy toes but they were open to new and easier ways.


	7. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Moonlightatmidnight (I have no idea how to link accounts)

Ava doesn't know how she managed to end up on a double date involving her and sara and Zari and Amaya, but she didn't really care. They were all sat in a beautiful restaurant in Paris with an amazing view of the eiffel tower. There were no anachronisms to worry about, no legends to worry about (since Sara had gave them all break off the waverider), nothing could ruin thus date.  
The dinner mainly consisted of Sara and Zari asking when the food would come while Amaya rolled her eyes at them. The food was looked and tasted amazing so by the end everyone was happy but apparently Zari and Sara had something else in store. Ava and Amaya were blindfolded as Sara used Ava's time courier. She opened a portal to laser tag.  
They were given instructions before they could get their laser tag vests and guns on.  
Finally once they were in there Sara and Ava ran off to the top level while Zari ran off somewhere hidden and Amaya was mostly confused on why the game was so 'fun'. As the beep was heard everyone started to running after each other put Sara and Ava decided to stay hidden on the top level. They had a good view off everyone running around and as they shot them everyone always looked around in confusion of who had shot them.  
Zari was also quite hidden, she stayed near the special boxes so she could get 2000 extra points but she also managed to shoot a lot of people.  
In the middle of the game Amaya found Zari and wanted to team up with her because she was constantly getting shot. Zari however had other ideas. She pinned Amaya against the wall, kissing her roughly them promptly shot her and ran off. Amaya shook her head at Zari, of course she would kiss her and shoot her to get more points.  
Throughout the game Ava was shot, she knew it was Sara because nobody else could see them but she ignored it, if Sara wanted to shoot her she could because Sara was happy and Ava likes seeing Sara happy.  
At the end of the game the stood by the leader board waiting for their results. Amaya was in last place at 15th, Ava was 3rd after letting Sara shoot her a lot, Sara was 2nd and Zari was 1st due to her constantly kissing Amaya and shooting her and then running off.  
Everyone enjoyed the double date, even Ava and they all agreed to do a double date once a week.


	8. Mission in 1743

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava are on a mission in 1743 England.

'I hate you' Ava exclaimed while pointing a finger at Sara,  
Sara feigned a shocked expression, 'Why? I'm lovely.'  
Ava rolled her eyes at Sara, 'You dragged us to a bar and lost the rest of your team in 1743 England, the height of the gin craze'  
'So, there's cheap gin, come on Ava let loose for once' Sara pleaded her but once again Ava shook her head and looked around the room. 'Are you clinically insane or just incredibly stupid?'Ava asked.  
'Don't know probably both.' As Ava continued to look around she noticed a man who looked incredibly familiar. As he turned around she knew it was Damien darhk, the same man who nearly killed Sara on their last encounter. She immediately alerted Sara.  
'Murder wasn't on today's agenda.'  
'It's not on anyone's.' Ava's body tensed thinking about what Sara would do next.  
'No, it's on mine, just not until next Thursday.' Ava relaxed slightly.  
'So, what's our exit strategy?'  
'Our what?'  
'Oh my God, we're going to die. You have faced him more than anyone else has and you don't know how to escape from him, we're going to die' Ava started to panic more at the situation.  
'I'll think of something, we'll be fine. We just need to know what he's after.'  
'There's no one particularly important here so he's not after a person, maybe it's best to just leave instead of causing some anachronisms.' Sara nodded at Ava, both trying to find a plan. Both wished they could get up and leave but they knew Darkh would see them.  
'Maybe you could go get the keys for the cellar and we can lock him in there, he's alone so it shouldn't be too hard.'  
'It's looks like our only option' Ava huffed.  
'Did you just agree with me?'  
'I wish I hadn......'  
'No, no take backs, let's get started.'  
Sara decided to start fighting Darhk first so everyone would leave and Ava could get the keys.  
As planned everyone started screaming and running off as the pair fought on tables and chairs.  
Once Ava had got the key she opened the cellar, picked up some heavy pans and got ready to knock him unconcious. Sara had finally lured Darhk into the cellar; Ava sprung into action, smashing the pans against each side of his head until he fell to the ground. Ava finally let out the breath she'd been holding.  
Suddenly, Sara walked over to her, pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. Ava soon found herself kissing back, deepening the kiss. Sara pulled back slightly with Ava's face cupped in her hands. 'Well done!' Ava was too shocked to say anything.  
Finally Ava recovered from her shock, 'It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull of what you did, after he's already out you in a coma' Sara just smiled back at her.  
'Can't I just kill him now or at least punch him in the face.'  
'No.' Ava insisted.  
'Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face.'  
'Yes I'm sure' Sara looked down at her feet,  
'What if I just break his nose a little.' Ava didn't reply, she simply walked out of the cellar, aiming for the exit.  
When she got to the door she noticed Sara wasn't behind her so she walked back to look for her. She found Sara in the kitchen stealing the food. 'Stop being a theif Sara let's go.'  
'I'm not a theif. I'm just really good at aquiring things that aren't mine.'  
'Come on, let's go' Ava laughed as she shook her head.  
Even though Ava would never admit it, she enjoyed the mission. It was a step forwards for her and Sara's relationship.


End file.
